heroesofpixtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
John
John (ジョン), is a fighter who participated in Red's 2nd LSW tournament, who would later lend his aid from preventing Erk from destroying all of Pixtopia. Appearance John has short black hair, dark brown eyes, tan skin, and average height. He wears dark blue pants, black with red stripe shoes, and a black shirt with blue and green stripes. Personality John is shown to have a serious and focused mind during combat. He doesn't seem to get overconfident or arrogant about his abilities. When John lost in his first match, he was shown to have good sportsmanship, willing to wait till the end of the tournament and be at the ceremony, paying his respect towards Silver, who became the 2nd LSW champion. He also shows a good level of teamwork and honor when he accepts the others in fighting Erk and his army. John is resilient, able to battle many Neo-Pixel Fighters on his own, then facing off against Erk Copy despite being exhausted and injured. He doesn't let his losses get to him, as John likely considers it a good lesson for him to continue improving his abilities as a warrior. Biography Background Not much is known about John's past. When Red announces the 2nd LSW Tournament, John chooses to partake in it. Red's 2nd LSW Tournament Saga Introduced alongside the other fighters prior to the first match, John eventually battles Corey for Match 7. Both with equal power levels, neither held any real advantage towards each other. To end the match quickly, John tries to trick Corey, by shooting an energy wave at him, only to leave himself wide open, getting attacked by Corey's own energy attack. John ends getting a ring out and losing the match. Despite losing the match, John chooses to stay till the end of the tournament, wanting to know how every other match will unfold. By the middle of the tournament, David and Fernando inform John, alongside the other fighters about a looming threat that has something related to Red. John and the others agree in giving their aid once the tournament ends. When the final match ended, Silver is recognized as the new champion at the ceremony. Then suddenly, a monk named Erk, who was possessed by Rah's Sword of Command, appears with his army of Neo-Pixel Fighters. Planning to destroy all of Pixtopia, Erk first wishes to eradicate the fighters who participated in the tournament. Red appears and asks the assistance of Silver and the others. They all agree in taking down Erk and his army, starting an all-out battle royale. John battles multiple Neo-Pixel Fighters on his own. Despite all of their efforts, John and the other fighters fail in taking down even one Neo-Pixel Fighter. It was only due to Erk Copy, a Neo-Pixel copy of Monk Erk, that stopped the army, by killing Erk while he let his guard down, also causing him to lose Rah's Sword of Command. Although Silver possessed Rah's Sword of Command and turned evil briefly, Red and the others saved him from it. Erk Copy then gains Rah's Sword of Command, where John and the fighters have one final clash, where they all perform an energy wave at Erk Copy. In the end, Red takes down Erk Copy at the cost of his life. With the defeat of Erk Copy and the Neo-Pixel Fighter Army, John heads out on his own. His current whereabouts are unknown. Power John, being able to participate in Red's 2nd tournament shows that his level of power was worthy to potentially challenge Red's abilities in battle. Luis was given an official power level of 350, making him stronger than a Skray. During his battle with Corey, John struggled to gain any advantage, as Corey also had a power level of 350, making them both equal in power. Either one of them could've won the battle, however, John only lost for leaving himself open for an attack. Although, it was later shown that Corey was holding back his true power, likely the reason why John was unable to react to his change in power. John was capable of fighting on par with many Neo-Pixel Fighters, with an individual Neo-Pixel Fighter given an official power level of 500. it's worth noting that due to Monk Erk possessing Rah's Sword of Command, it's likely he was able to amplify the power of his Neo-Pixel Fighter Army in comparison to a regular Neo-Pixel Fighter. However, even when John was able to go all out without being restricted by tournament rules, none of Pixtopian fighters, including John, were capable of defeating even one Neo-Pixel Fighters. John's energy wave was easily held back by Erk Copy, even with the help of everyone else attack at the same time, showing the massive gap in power between them. However, John was the only few who was able to damage Erk Copy when he was caught off guard when the other fighters struggled to do the same. Abilities * Superhuman Strength: John possesses immense physical strength. His strength continues to reach new heights as he continues training. * Superhuman Speed: John can move/react as fast as the eye can see and has gotten even faster as he's continued to get stronger. * Superhuman Durability: John is far more durable than that of normal human beings, but does have limits and can be damaged by other beings as strong as him. * Superhuman Senses: John having enhanced vision, hearing, taste, touch, and smell, helps him during combat. * Superhuman Endurance: Thanks to his physiology and willpower, John is capable of exerting himself even if fatigued from using techniques that cost a lot of his energy or even being severely injured. * Flight - 'The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ''ki. * 'Ki Blast - '''The most basic form of energy wave. * '''Energy Wave - '''A ''ki blast wave. * 'Rapid Movement - '''John moves with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * '''Power Up - '''a technique used to amplify one's ''ki. * '''Ki Sense - '''The ability to sense the energy of other beings. Battles '''Red's 2nd LSW Tournament Saga * John vs. Corey (Loss) * John vs. Neo-Pixel Fighter (Draw) * John & Pixtopia Fighters vs. Erk Copy (Won)